


Hiding

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fandom High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in the Fandom High game universe sometime in 2011 for a FH meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the Fandom High game universe sometime in 2011 for a FH meme.

"Karla is going to kill us," Morton sighed.

"She's not going to kill us," said the redhead that was snuggled close to him as she got more comfortable. "If anything, she'll be thrilled that we were thinking of her."

"Cassie, we redecorated her sitting room in every shade of pink imaginable and put that glitter stuff on everything." He lifted his head to look at her. "Why the pink and glitter, anyway?"

"Because I learned in Fandom that pink is the color for girls to celebrate things like weddings and pregnancies." She said with calm logic. "And glitter is supposed to be romantic. Alice said so."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's a Fandom thing, I guess."

Morton couldn't help his laughter. "How long do you think it will take Warren to get all of that glitter out of his wings?"

Cassidy shook her head. "I don't know. You and the boys were the ones that thought it was funny to have a spell on the ceiling that would rain it down on them as soon as they walked into the room."

"It _was_ funny. Besides, it was Lucivar's idea when he saw how much glitter you had."

"I don't think that excuse is going to work with Karla, boyo."

Morton laughed again and dropped a kiss on her hair. "So tell me, Cassidy. If you're convinced that Karla isn't going to kill us for _thinking of her_ , then why are we hiding in Uncle Saetan's study?"

"Because both Draca and Uncle Saetan thought it would be prudent for us to wait in the study and read until Karla and Warren were to get over their shock at their surprise."

"I see. What about the others that helped us in the redecorating?"

"Aaron fled with Kalush. Jaenelle is with Gabrielle and Chaosti. Lucivar... well, Lucivar is wherever he wants to be," she grumbled. "Morghann and Khary stayed behind to stand with us, but they're in the kitchen with Mrs. Beale."

"Lucky them. Why aren't we in the kitchen?"

"Because Karla is more likely to brave Mrs. Beale's domain than Uncle Saetan's?"

He gave her a look. "Do you really believe that?"

"No, but Draca said that you and I were to come here and make sure the desk was between us and the door." She gave him a grin. "Besides, she'll be less interested in killing us than in teasing you when she finds out that I asked Uncle Saetan for permission for you to officially court me."


End file.
